poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet
Pooh's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito and David Graham. It is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its predecessor in the future. Plot Six years after saving the game Sugar Rush from Turbo's revenge, Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz are still best friends who hang out every night after work in Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. Vanellope's frustration over the predictability of her game prompts Ralph to create a secret bonus track for her. She enjoys the track but overrides the player controls to race on it, causing the steering wheel to get stuck. A player accidentally pulls the wheel off the console while trying to free it, and Mr. Litwak accidentally breaks it while trying to reattach it. Finding the replacement part to be prohibitively expensive, he has no choice but to unplug Sugar Rush, leaving Vanellope and its citizens homeless. After a conversation with Fix-It Felix Jr. in Tapper's, Ralph decides to venture with Vanellope onto the Internet via the arcade's newly installed Wi-Fi router, in order to obtain a new wheel on eBay. They find one being auctioned off and place a winning bid, but must pay for it within 24 hours. To raise the money, they turn to a pop-up advertiser named Spamley, who sends them to steal a valuable car from the online game Slaughter Race. Ralph and Vanellope steal the car, but its owner Shank forces them to return it to her after a high-speed chase throughout Slaughter Race. Shank compliments Vanellope's driving skills, causing Ralph to worry that their friendship may be in jeopardy, and points the pair toward the video sharing site BuzzzTube. After meeting with its chief algorithm Yesss, Ralph decides to raise money by creating a series of videos that play off popular trends, intending to buy the wheel and return Vanellope to Sugar Rush. Ralph's videos become a viral sensation, and Yesss sends her staff into the Internet to spam users with pop-up ads. Vanellope volunteers for this job and is assigned to a Disney fansite, where she meets the Disney Princesses and gains from them the inspiration to return to Slaughter Race. Meanwhile, Ralph earns enough money to cover the eBay bid, but is crushed upon reading viewers' disparaging comments about his videos. He inadvertently overhears a conversation between Vanellope and Shank, in which Vanellope expresses her desire to leave the arcade. Desperate to keep Vanellope as a friend, Ralph turns again to Spamley in search of a way to make Slaughter Race so boring that Vanellope will not want to stay. Spamley leads him to Double Dan, a virus designer hiding in the dark web. Double Dan gives Ralph a virus that can replicate and broadcast any insecurity it finds. When Ralph unleashes it in Slaughter Race, it homes in on Vanellope's glitch and spreads it, causing the game to crash and nearly killing Ralph and Vanellope in a server reboot. Ralph admits his misdeed to Vanellope, who angrily yells at him to leave her alone. The virus escapes from Slaughter Race, scans Ralph's insecurities, and spreads them throughout the Internet to create thousands of clones of him. As the clones begin destroying the Internet and form a giant Ralph in search of Vanellope, she, Ralph, and Yesss try to lead them into an anti-virus software trap. The tactic fails and Vanellope is captured; Ralph tries unsuccessfully to fight them off, then calls them out on their selfish possessiveness and admits that Vanellope's desire to enter Slaughter Race does not mean that their friendship must end. With his insecurities resolved, the giant Ralph disintegrates and drops him, but the Disney Princesses save him from the fall. The Internet is restored, and Vanellope decides to stay in Slaughter Race. Coming to terms with the changes in his life, Ralph returns to the arcade and has the replacement wheel shipped to Litwak so that Sugar Rush can be put back in service. He begins participating in social activities with other game characters, while staying in touch with Vanellope through video chats. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Buzzie the Vulture *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Brad Garrett as Eeyore *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture and Zazu *Jess Harnell as Ziggy the Vulture *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morgenstern as Mina/Sailor Venus *Sarah Lafleur as Amara/Sailor Uranus *Barbara Radecki as Michelle/Sailor Neptune *Sabrina Grdevich as Trista/Sailor Pluto *Jen Gould as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn *Jason David Frank as Tommy *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Steve Cardenas as Rocky *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam *Karan Ashley as Aisha *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *David Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lilard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Grey Delisle as Daphne Blake *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Gal Gadot as Shank *Taraji P. Henson as Yesss *Alfred Molina as Double Dan *Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore *Ed O'Neill as Mr. Stan Litwak *Flula Borg as Maybe *Hamish Blake as Pyro *Ali Wong as Felony *GloZell Green as Little Debbie *Timothy Simons as Butcher Boy *Ana Ortiz as Ballet Mom *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kelly Macdonald as Merida *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana *Pamela Ribon as Snow White *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Brian Curless as himself *Colleen Ballinger *Dani Fernandez *Ravi Fuad *Tiffany Herrera *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Vin Diesel as Baby Groot *Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 *Corey Burton as Grumpy Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Ed, Edd, and Eddy will guest star in this film. *Even though Eeyore appeared in the real film, he will extend his role alongside Pooh and his friends in this film. *Mickey Mouse will have a full role in this film, despite his structure located on top of the Disney Pavilion and his hand-drawn cameo in the background in the real film. *Pooh and his friends have met Princess Merida before in Winnie the Pooh Gets Brave. *Pooh and his friends have met Moana Waialiki before in Winnie the Pooh Meets Moana. *Ash and his friends have met Moana Waialiki before in Ash Ketchum Meets Moana. *Pooh, Ash, Sora, Mickey, Alex, Scooby-Doo, and their friends will see Wreck-It Ralph and his friends again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy''. *Both Winnie the Pooh and Ralph Breaks the Internet feature music scores composed by Henry Jackman. Transcript Links Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Sequel films